


Twitch

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy bunnies. That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitch

“So, any world we go into, we have to change to fit that world?” Xion whispered, staring at her paws.

Axel seemed more concerned with his ears, flicking and turning to try to look at them - but they stayed just out of his sight no matter what he did. “Usually if there’s nothing like our own forms - say a world doesn’t have humans, right?” 

“Right.” she responded, sitting up on her hind legs and sniffing the air. She couldn’t say why, it just seemed right.

Axel felt his nose twitch watching her, and then felt compelled to wash his face. He could already tell this body was going to drive him insane. He kept talking through swipes of his new paws, which he had a sinking feeling were adorable. “So, then we turn into whatever the world has that’s closest. Whatever thinks, or in the case of Nobodies, whatever the world interprets us being.” 

Xion dropped down, her ears flattening along the length of her body. “What do you mean, what the world interprets us as being?” 

“Let’s just say there are some worlds we never go back to, huh?” Axel grinned, or at least felt as if he was grinning, and hopped away.

The sooner they found out what was up with bunny-land, the sooner they could leave.


End file.
